


Relax, Take it Easy

by VileVenom



Series: We Are Golden [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Dubious Consent, Kevin is a jerk face, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VileVenom/pseuds/VileVenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos hummed quietly to himself as he wandered down the vast hallways of the Palmer mansion. It was always rather unnerving to him; walking down large, intricately decorated halls with not a soul in sight.</p><p>Sequel to 'Save the Last Dance'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax, Take it Easy

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Perelka_L for this.  
> I hadn't really planned on expanding on this AU until they commented.

Carlos hummed quietly to himself as he wandered down the vast hallways of the Palmer mansion. It was always rather unnerving to him; walking down large, intricately decorated halls with not a soul in sight. He knew there were servants wandering about, but more often then not, they stayed out of sight, using servants stairwells and generally keeping out of the way whenever he came around. He figured that once upon a time the Palmer family must have been larger, with extended relatives living there as well. There was really no other explanation he could come up with for a four person family living at such an estate.

Regardless, though, his trip this time around was not for his usual business with the elder Mr. Palmer. No, he’d received word from a rather delicate young maid, who’d seen how close Carlos and Cecil had become over time, and had brought him a short letter explaining how Cecil had come down with an illness, and was otherwise house bound, and not allowed to leave the estate. Which put a rather large damper on Carlos’ day, given that he and Cecil had had plans to go to the theater together for a play he had simply been raving about for weeks. It was a limited engagement, as well, which made Carlos feel badly for the young socialite.

Thus, he’d gone to the local flower merchant and bought a smart little bouquet to bring to Cecil, to bid him a quick recovery. Which was why he was humming to himself to keep away the inevitable creeping feeling he often got up his spine whenever he had to wander the mansion alone.

As he came upon Cecil’s room, however, he let out a quiet sigh of relief, straightening his jacket a little, before approaching the door. He hoped Cecil wouldn’t mind his unannounced arrival. The maid who’d come to see him had assured him that the surprise would make Cecil joyous, even if he was under the weather.

He moved to knock on the door, only to have Cecil open the door to step out just as he raised his fist towards the finely carved wood.

"Oh!" Carlos gasped, dropping his hand quickly to his side when Cecil eyeballed his raised fist, "Apologies. I came to see you. I heard you were feeling ill." He tilted his head minutely, regarding Cecil, who actually seemed quite fine. "I brought you these," he said, lifting the bouquet, "Though, I’m beginning to think I was lied to, just so you could see me." He chuckled at the grin that spread across Cecil’s face as he took the flowers, bringing them up to his nose and inhaling deeply.

"Well?" Carlos prodded, as Cecil reached behind him to gingerly shut his bedroom door, flowers clutched in his free hand, "Do you like them?"

Cecil nodded excitedly, burying his face in the flowers once more as he hooked his free arm through one of Carlos’, and began to tug him down the hall.

"Are you giving me the silent treatment, Cecil?" Carlos asked, smiling warmly at the other, who lifted his head to give Carlos a wide eyed stare, before shaking his head.

Cecil lifted a hand to point at his throat, rubbing it and wincing slightly.

"Oh! You’ve lost your voice?" Carlos asked, offering a sympathetic wince. If it was one thing Cecil loved, it was talking, so he could only imagine how terrible the other must be feeling.

Cecil nodded, looking a bit sad as he walked arm in arm with Carlos down the hall.

"It’ll be all right, Cecil," Carlos cooed, stopping them in their walk to turn and gently pet Cecil’s hair, for once thankful for the utter lack of people in the house. "It should only last for a week or two at best. Tell you what, I’ll bring you my mother’s secret herbal tea, hm? It does wonders for the throat. She used to give it to me whenever I was feeling under the weather as a child."

Cecil beamed up at Carlos, tilting his head to plant a feather light kiss to the palm of the hand that had been carding through his hair. He stepped back after a moment of basking in Carlos’ presence, glancing around quickly, before tugging the scientist towards one of the doors lining the hallways, a grin on his lips.

Carlos simply chuckled, following after Cecil without question. “Where are we going?” he asked, blinking in surprise as Cecil dragged him into a small library. “Oh. This is wonderful,” he murmured, slipping his arm free of Cecil’s hold and stepping forward, looking up and around at the shelves of books lining the walls and taking up much of the space in the room.

Cecil set his flowers aside, before grabbing Carlos’ hand and dragging him further into the room, flashing the scientist an excited smile every once and a while, as Carlos looked around in utter astonishment, wondering idly why he’d never thought to explore more of the Palmer mansion before, if treasures like this were to be his prize.

A sharp tug on his hand brought Carlos back to the moment, smiling as Cecil tugged him over to a pile of cushions set up on the floor, obviously put there for readers to make themselves comfortable. A couch would have made much more sense to him, but he was not about to complain. He settled on the pile with Cecil, smiling warmly as the other man eagerly cuddled into his side, practically draping himself over the scientist.

"This is lovely," Carlos hummed, closing his eyes and sighing happily, very tempted to snag a book from the shelf, but far too comfortable and unwilling to move Cecil to be bothered.

He made a quiet questioning noise at the back of his throat when he felt Cecil shift, blinking his eyes open to stare as Cecil slung his leg over Carlos’ hips and settled on his lap, his once shy smile turned playful.

"Can I help you?" Carlos asked with a light laugh, settling his hands on Cecil’s hips, as the cushions below them moved with the shift in weight.

Cecil nodded, biting his lip as he dragged a finger along the buttons of Carlos’ vest, tilting his head and flashing the scientist a smirk as he began to flick the buttons open with expert fingers.

"Cecil," Carlos murmured, grabbing at Cecil’s hands, his cheeks flushing red, "What are you doing?"

Cecil glanced up at Carlos through his bangs, contrite look of innocence upon his face. He wiggled on Carlos’ lap, making the scientist gasp and sink further back into the cushions, shaking his head minutely.

"We can’t, Cecil-" he began, cut off by Cecil’s finger pressing against his lips. The young socialite shook his head, smirking down at Carlos as he rolled his hips down, looking quite satisfied when Carlos responded in kind by jerking his hips up.

Cecil nodded in encouragement, letting his finger slip away from Carlos’ mouth, and down to the ties of the scientists pants. Carlos grunted quietly, covering his face with his hands.

"Cecil," he rumbled, peeking through his fingers as Cecil successfully tugged the scientists’ pants open, "Are you sure about this? We could be caught."

Cecil simply shrugged while working on his own pants, a breath whooshing out of his lungs as he pulled himself free of the confines of his trousers. He grinned widely down at Carlos as he slipped his other hand into the scientists’ pants and drew him out, bringing their lengths together gently.

"Cecil!" Carlos cried, stuffing the cuff of his jacket into his mouth to silence himself, overwhelmed by the simple touch. He and Cecil had shared kisses and touches through clothing over the past few months, growing more bold in the dark of night, before Carlos had to head home to his apartments. This was a bold new step in their relationship, and he was honestly surprised it was Cecil to make the move.

Cecil gasped, rolling his hips against Carlos’ as he took both their cocks in hand, stroking in time to his movements. He tossed his head back in abandonment when Carlos brought his hands to his hips and began to thrust in tandem to Cecil’s movements, biting his lip viciously to keep quiet.

It didn’t take long for either of them to finish, Carlos letting out a low groan and Cecil simply shaking in silence above him. Carlos flushed darkly as Cecil brought his sullied hand up to his mouth, experimentally lapping at his fingers with a smirk.

"Filthy," Carlos teased, yanking his cravat free of his neck and using it to clean up the rest of the mess, before shoving it into his pocket and re-fastening his vest and trousers. Cecil took that as his queue and rolled off Carlos with a satisfied sigh of breath, tying up his own pants lazily.

"I should probably be off," Carlos hummed, rolling to hover over Cecil with a warm smile, bending his neck to peck at the other’s lips lightly.

Cecil stuck his lower lip out in a pout, before tugging Carlos down into a deeper kiss, the scientist making an appreciative noise in the back of his throat as he let their tongues tangle.

"No, really," Carlos muttered, pulling away from Cecil and licking his lips once he was out of breath, "I should be off. Especially if I’m going to come back later with tea for you, hm?"

Cecil fell back against the cushions with a frown, before finally nodding. Carlos chuckled at the petulant look on Cecil’s face as he lifted himself from the cushions, offering a hand to the other and pulling him up onto his feet, and into an embrace.

"Walk me out?" Carlos purred, nuzzling into Cecil’s hair, which made the socialite squirm, but a nod against his chest.

Carlos lead the way back towards the door, tilting his head to share a smile with Cecil, only to be startled into a defensive position as the door to the library burst open. He stepped in front of Cecil, fully prepared to take any reprimands that might lay in store for either of them. However, he was left speechless and stricken when it was revealed to be Cecil standing, looking haggard, in the doorway to the library. Or, someone who appeared to be Cecil. He turned to look back at the Cecil who stood behind him, to find a wide, lecherous smirk spread across the man’s face.

"Too late this time, brother!" Kevin sing-songed as he danced away from Carlos before the scientist could react, the voice that would have given him away resonating through the library, "Too late!" He giggled as he blew a kiss towards Carlos, pausing as he moved to pass by Cecil. "Your boy toy is absolutely smashing in bed, just so you know." He cackled when Cecil moved to swing a punch at him, easily ducking away and into the hallway. "I broke him in for you! You’re welcome!" Kevin’s laughter echoed down the hall as he dashed away from the library.

Cecil turned back to where Carlos was still standing in the library, looking like he was about to vomit. Cecil hurried forward, reaching out towards the scientist, only to shrink back as Carlos flinched away from his touch.

"Carlos," Cecil croaked, his voice a far cry from its usual rich tones, obviously scratchy from illness, "I am so very sorry."

Carlos simply shook his head, tears in his eyes as he fell back against one of the book shelves, sinking to sit on the floor. “I should be the one apologizing to you,” he murmured as Cecil crouched to kneel next to him, hands fluttering through the air. He reached up, catching both of Cecil’s hands in his own, pulling them to press fleeting kisses against his knuckles. “Forgive me, Cecil,” he whispered, pressing the younger man’s hands against his forehead as he ducked his head down.

"Oh, Carlos, no," Cecil said softly, pulling one hand free to card through the scientists’ hair. "If anyone is to be sorry, it should be my brother. I sent word out to you through one of my maids that I would not be able to make it to our plans tonight, and I guess he overheard us when she came back to tell me that you might be coming over. I fell asleep, and when I woke, he’d tied my wrists to the bed posts." Cecil paused to cough into his hand, sucking in a rattling breath that shook his slight frame. "My maid came back not long ago to find me that way, and unable to call for help. She said she had thought she’d seen you come down here with me, of course it was not me." He cupped Carlos’ cheek in his palm, tilting the scientists’ face up to look at him properly. "Please," he murmured, "Believe me when I say I do not blame you."

"I should have known, though," Carlos returned, closing his eyes and turning his face into Cecil’s hand. "Something should have tipped me off."

"Did he speak?"

"What?"

"Kevin. The only real physical difference between us is our voices. Did he speak?" Cecil insisted, brushing his thumb beneath Carlos’ eye to wipe away the tears.

"No," Carlos admitted, letting out a quiet breath, "He pretended not to have a voice."

"And my brother is a very good actor, Carlos," Cecil hummed, swallowing to wet his dry throat, "He’s had years to study my character. He’s very good at pretending to be me when he tries. He’s even fooled mother and father in the past. Don’t fret so, my Carlos."

"I still should have known," Carlos whispered, doubtful that he would ever forgive himself for his transgression, even if Cecil did.

"Oh, Carlos," Cecil sighed, curling up on the library floor next to his scientist, silently cursing his wicked luck for being born with a twin like Kevin.


End file.
